


Lovin' it up (Til I hit the Ground)

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Domestic Assassins [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Home is where Natasha's heart is - with Clint and Bucky.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Domestic Assassins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500203
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Lovin' it up (Til I hit the Ground)

Natasha came home to find James propped up in bed against the headboard with Clint pillowed on his chest, looking adorably domestic together as they watched Dog Cops together. She almost hated to ruin the moment by inserting herself between them. Almost, but not quite.

Quickly shedding her work clothes, she scrambled up onto the bed and nudged Clint out of the way so she could curl up against James' warm side. 

"I thought you had a thing with Lang tonight," she said to Clint over her shoulder as he crowded in on her other side once she was settled.

"Nah," Clint said. "Scott called at the last minute to cancel. Something came up with Luis. So I wound up staying home with Bucky."

Natasha chuckled. "You poor baby, having to suffer through a night alone with your lover instead of going out with friends."

"Hey, I'll have you know we didn't… Oh wait. Yes, we did," Clint said, grinning as he leaned over her to kiss James' shoulder.

"Speaking of sex… you're looking rather self-satisfied," James commented, stroking his hand through her hair as she nestled against him. "And since it's nearly midnight and I thought you were supposed to be having a standard run-of-the-mill undercover work day, I have to ask - what have _you_ been up to?"

"Took your suggestion from this morning and fucked Stark in the elevator," she answered nonchalantly as she nuzzled his chest. She paused and smiled fondly "And then I fucked him again in the car on the way home just now."

"Oh ho! That's twenty bucks you owe me, Bucky," Clint crowed, as he ran a hand lightly up and down her naked back.

She stopped kissing James' chest and turned her head to frown at Clint. "You bet on me?"

He turned a ruddy shade of red and James laughed. "Yes?"

"You should have bet fifty," she murmured, turning back towards James to press a kiss to the middle of his abdomen. "You know I'm always ready for a good fuck if the opportunity presents itself."

"Like now?" James asked.

"Exactly like now," she said, shifting lower to trail a line of kisses down to his groin. She nuzzled her face against him and then slowly, oh so slowly, sucked his thickening dick between her lips.

"Jesus, Natalia," he breathed. He lightly placed his hand on the back of her neck and massaged it as she slid her mouth up and down. "That feels good."

She made a little humming noise and ran her tongue along his length, releasing him to ask, "Should I continue?"

"Do you really need to… Oh fuck, Natalia!" She took him as deep as she could, bobbing her heard up and down along his length, until he tightened his fist in her hair. "Natalia, you have to…I'm going to… Nnnngh!" 

He came with a strangled cry and she swallowed all of his come down before pulling off of him with a cat who'd just gotten the canary grin on her face.

"Oh, Jesus," Clint groaned from behind her. 

"You want a turn?" she asked, turning to him with a huge, wet smile.

"No. Well, yes," he said with a smirk as he gave her a deep kiss and slid his hand along her thigh. "But I don't want you to suck me. I wanna eat you out until I'm drowning in your juices."

"Well, you can certainly try," she laughed, rolling over onto her back so her head was pillowed on James' stomach.

"Knees up and out," he ordered as he positioned himself between her legs. She complied and Clint dove between them, his tongue swiping a long line along her slit. "Fuck, you're dripping wet."

"Speaking of dripping wet," she sighed as Clint expertly switched to nuzzling her clit. "Do you know how hot it made Stark when I talked about the two of you?"

"I'm not sure I want to know," James muttered.

"Oh, but you might," Natasha said. "He even went so far as to wonder if maybe we'd consider making this a foursome."

Clint suddenly stopped eating her out and lifted his head to stare at her in horror. "Uh… does he realize that Bucky and I are… um…"

Natasha chuckled and nudged him back between her legs. "Exclusive to the three of us? No."

"Did you tell him that?" Bucky asked, running his hand through her hair.

She tipped her head back so she could see his face. "Why? Afraid I ruined your chances with him, James?"

"No, no, no," he groaned. "Afraid he'd actually try something."

"Don't worry. I set him straight. Besides, despite his boasts, I don't think he actually wants to sleep with either one of you."

Bucky snorted. "I don't know whether to be relieved or offended."

"Definitely relieved," Clint muttered.

"Less talking, more fucking," Natasha breathed.

"I thought you said you didn't want or need any more sex?" James laughed, stroking his thumb along the side of her breast.

She tilted her head sideways to nuzzle his forearm. "I lied. Besides, you know better than anyone how great Clint is at oral sex."

And he was, knowing exactly when to switch from licking to nuzzling to sucking to keep her on the brink of coming but never quite getting her there. Until he finally stopped teasing and sucked her clit in earnest, causing her to buck up off the bed as she came.

She was still vibrating with pleasure when Clint surged up above her and sank himself deep inside her. She arched up against him and Bucky pinched her nipple, making her whimper. 

"You want more?" he asked, pinching at her nipple again.

"Always," she sighed. "But mostly, I want to watch the two of you."

Clint leaned down and gave her a hard, quick kiss. "Wanna watch us do what? Kiss? Suck each other off? Fuck?"

"Kiss. Just kiss.… Oh God, you're… ohhhh… I want to watch the two of you share deep wet filthy kisses while you fuck me," she moaned, grinding up against him.

Clint grinned. "I'll never say no to that."

Balancing himself on one arm - oh god, those glorious arms - he reached up with the other to cup the back of James' neck and pull him in for a kiss. From her position beneath them she could see their tongues tangle together as they drowned in each other and it made her hotter than she thought at all possible. 

She canted her hips up towards Clints and he quickened his pace, thrusting deeper and harder until there was nothing left of her except a white hot sensation that started between her thighs and radiated all the way through her body as she exploded in another orgasm.

Clint gave a loud shout and gushed into her before collapsing down against her. He tilted his head to the side and kissed her neck. 

"Holy shit, Natasha," he breathed. "That was…"

"I know," she answered. She tipped her head back so James could give her a long, lingering kiss. "I know I screw around a lot, like today with Stark, but you know I love you guys, right?"

Clint levered himself up and gently kissed her lips. 

"Yeah, we know," he said, looking over at James. "Right, Buck?"

James swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good," she said, yawning and dislodging Clint as she rolled over to her side and spooned against James. "I just needed to say it. To let you know. Because I do."

Clint curled in around her back, his arm circling her waist so his hand could settle against James' hip. "We know. And we love you, too."


End file.
